The invention relates to an end wall of moldable material for a wound roll, having a rectangular, in particular square, plate which has rounded corner surfaces and the front side of which, said front side facing the wound roll, forms a smooth, flat surface and the rear side of which, said rear side facing outwards away from the wound roll, is stiffened by radial and annular ribs, having a central insertion peg and locking bosses on the front side of the plate.
Together with a second, corresponding end wall, an end wall of this kind, of plastic or some other moldable material, forms a rigid overall package for a wound roll, for packaging winding material, for example plastic films or sheets, wound onto take-up rolls.
The other, known packagings are in general constructed such that additional parts for the central fixing of the wound roll are placed in a box of wood or corrugated cardboard. These additional parts are, inter alia, wooden boards with hubs fitted, perforated discs of plywood, hardboard, greyboard having inserted centering bushes of sheet metal or plastic, or partially ribbed moldings of plastic having integrally molded receiving pegs.
A disadvantage of these known packagings is that they comprise a plurality of individual parts which, in addition, are not connected in a force-locking manner to one another. As a result, in the case of heavy wound rolls, the overall packaging has only low stability.
A disadvantage of the known end wall described at the outset is that, although it can be stacked together with further, horizontally oriented end walls, one above the other, thereby making possible space-saving storage of the end walls, the vertically oriented end walls cannot be stacked, by means of their side walls, in any desired manner next to each other or one above the other and brought into engagement and locked with respect to one another. This means that it is not readily possible to stack ready-packaged wound rolls one above the other by means of the end walls, since the stability of such a stack cannot be guaranteed.
German Utility Model 1,991,976 discloses a one-part end wall of plastic which comprises a quadrilateral, preferably square, flat plate stiffened by radial webs. In the center there is an insertion peg for the roll of winding material, said peg being equipped, for example, with retention prisms. The plate is surrounded by a belt, on the outside of which small prismatic strips are arranged. At the corners of the plate, the belt encloses four cup-shaped depressions which protrude into the free hollow space between the winding material and the packaging casing and are open near to the outer end face, and has a circumferential stop strip which is provided with teeth.